Starlight
by ValerieKathryn
Summary: i suck at summaries...its about twilight. bella seth charlie and the wolves mainly. some cullens, and a new character I OWN well not the orig. twilight characters sadly
1. 1

Bella

A sister? That couldn't be right. Reneé was never pregnant, except with me almost 20 years ago, and Charlie never had another child that I knew of. Still, I didn't doubt it when Charlie came to see Renesmee on the Fourth of July, and informed us of this impossible being.

"Bella? Are you alright, love?" Edward, caring as always, got through the shock quickly. I, on the other hand, was still frozen in the same exact place that I stood when I had received the news. Edward's scorching molten amber eyes bore into mine, now the exact same color. If I still had a heartbeat, it would have been going crazy such as so many times before with the Cullens. Edward turned his attention over to Emmett, my big brother-in-law. "Emmett, would you do the honors?" He grinned wickedly, and I knew the direction of his thought even thought _I_ couldn't read minds.

My body flew to the other side of the room in one of the jerky, fast movements that all vampires made. "I'm okay!" I shouted, my voice still sounding like a thousand beautiful silver bells.

Everyone chuckled, including Jacob who was wrestling with Nessie in the front yard. That was my family now. Edward, Renesmee, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and even Jacob. And of course with Jacob came Seth and Leah Clearwater, Embry Call, and Quil Ateara.

"Ouch." Ha. Seemed Renesmee was beating Jacob, and enjoying it, too. Her delighted peals of laughter increased every time she managed to pin Jacob down for more than two seconds. She was already getting so big. Instead of looking like the eight-month-old she really was, she looked more around seven years old. Sigh. It was like I could see her growing right before my eyes. Which I could. But in a few years, she would be as immortal as the rest of us.

"I wonder what Ashley is like. Probably super-tan, living so far south. Or maybe…" All I knew about my half-sister was that she lived in Scarlet, Georgia and came here under custody situations. My vision of her was a tan, statuesque blond surfer, who was the popular girl at her school. Next to that mental picture was another one, a small, pale dark-haired girl with braces and a skin problem. I had no idea which one was more realistic, closer to the Ashley that Charlie told us about.

Alice sprinted into the room, trilling voice moving so fast only vampires could understand what she was saying. Good thing I was a vampire. "I just saw Ashley! She's so beautiful. You'll like her. She's like you used to be, Bella, but not as quiet. She has…You know what, you can find out for yourself. Edward already knows, of course." Alice turned blindingly fast toward Edward. "You had better not tell her, or anyone. I _will_ see that. I'm sure of it."

"Fine, fine."

I stuck my tongue out at Alice childishly, when her back was turned. She just flicked me off casually. That got me laughing. I'm pretty sure I'd never seen her do something like that, ever. She just raised her eyebrows in a "what else did you expect me to do?" expression.

"You know what, Alice, I'm not even sure what you would do. _I'm_ not precognitive like _some_ people around here."

"Shut up." Alice giggled in that trilling soprano voice of hers.

I laughed half-heartedly, this supposed sister of mine on my mind. I started to wonder…what would she be like? Not look like, but…her personality. Maybe she would be a total brainiac, a straight-A student. Thoughtful maybe…or possibly deadpan boring. She's probably really smart…the kind of person like who I used to be. Not very athletic, just focused on her core classes.

I sat there thinking for about 20 minutes, analyzing several hundred possibilities. I sighed, knowing that it was near close to midnight.

"Nessie, sweetie? It's time to go back to the cottage."

She huffed, stepping away from Jake. "Fine." Well, someone had an attitude.

Ness appeared at my side in an instant, Jake not too far behind. "Mom, can I sleep here tonight? Alice and I were going to-" she cut off, seeing my disapproving look. But, it was just tonight, and I could reach her in a few seconds' time…God. Resisting your child is hard.

"Okay Ness, but just for tonight…"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you Mommy!" she squealed and jumped up on me, giving me a bear hug.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." I plastered a fake smile on my face, sighing internally. I wanted to avoid the inevitable conversation between Edward and I. And I knew exactly what he'd say.


	2. 2 really short sorry!

"This can't happen. We have to try to keep her away from here…but that won't work for very long. Charlie will want Ashley to meet everyone, and that won't end well. Alice saw Ashley as being a little _too_ perceptive. She was worried when she saw the vision. She saw…she saw Ashley knowing. Taking one look at us and knowing exactly what we are. I don't know how, but she will know. And that can't happen, without interference." I knew what kind of interference he meant. _Volturi_ interference.

"Well, isn't this fabulous. My new sister is in danger from the rest of the freaking world because you worry too much. And maybe Alice was wrong. There's always that possibility. Didn't you think of that?" I had no idea why, but I was getting _pissed_. And as much as I tried to hide it from Edward, I couldn't. I wasn't that skilled of an actress. _Yet_.

Edward sighed. "You're getting all worked up. Why? Is it because she's your family and you don't want to think about her being in danger before she's even involved with us?"

Now it was my turn to sigh. "I mean, I guess. I barely even know her aside from what Alice has told us. I just...don't want her to know. For a while, at least. She'll probably find out somehow. You never know. But still; if she finds out, it's not like we haven't been able to keep things a secret from the Volturi just long enough to hide the people in danger. Or the wolves."

"Well, yes…but it still poses a threat against all of us. And what if we happen to have her over when "visitors" come? It's happened before. You know that." Edward was hanging on to his last shred of hope. Yeah, right was I going to let this opportunity go by.

"Actually, I know that you worry too much. And if that scenario ever possibly takes place, we can hope that Ashley can kick their asses."

"I'm pretty sure she can."

"Oh?"

He sighed remorsefully. "Can you just forget about it?"

"For tonight. Because I can think of many better things to do with our time." I said with a seductive smile.

Edward let out a small moan as my lips crushed his. We carried on, my mind wandering…

I wouldn't forget about it.


End file.
